


Walking Before Dancing

by danceswithhamsters01



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Babies, Father's Day, Fatherhood, Gen, Married Life, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Walking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24860932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithhamsters01/pseuds/danceswithhamsters01
Summary: I made a little ficlet in honor of Father's Day. Zevran watches his son take his first steps.
Relationships: Female Amell/Zevran Arainai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Walking Before Dancing

He sat in the cool shade of one of the trees nearest their house. Somehow, they’d managed to transform it from an empty husk – complete with animals nesting in the attic and more than a few holes in the roof and walls – into a comfortable abode on the edge of the forest. It was midsummer and the sun was shining brightly through the gaps in the leafy canopy above him. Some yards away, in the full brunt of the sun’s rays, his amora was busily doing… something in her garden. Not that he paid much attention to details when she gardened; she often drifted into her own world while tending to her plants. Granted, he thought her attempts at “singing” to them was a little on the cruel side, but that was something he’d never dare to say out loud.

A small murmuring drew his attention to the baby snuggled against him. Little Alonzo, nearly a year old, stirred from sleep and slowly opened his eyes. Zevran smiled down at his son, ruffling the little one’s soft yellow hair. The child had been his excuse for lounging in the shade. The day was too beautiful to spend stuffed up in the house, after all.

“Bah?”

“It’s just your mama singing, not a cat being tormented, mi tesoro, I promise.”

The quip drew a laugh and smile from his son, exposing the pair of teeth that had erupted in the past month. The smile proved contagious, father soon mirroring son. Along with the buzzing of bees and occasional lazy chirping of birds, the sounds of a tune being murdered floated in on the air. If he remembered the Orlesian he’d been taught, she was singing about a forest witch who fell in love with a huntsman. The “music” dragged the dozing mabari from his nap in the sunshine, a couple of paces away from the rich brown tilled earth his mistress was tending. Fang huffed and rose to his feet, retreating to Zevran’s side in the shade.

Alonzo squirmed against his arms, uttering a small grunt.

“Oh ho, you want down, do you?” He chuckled and loosened his grip, allowing the boy to shift from his lap to a patch of grass between him and the mabari. Fang gave the child a cursory sniff before settling into a comfortable patch of grass.

For a moment, he was of two minds about slipping into another nap. On the one hand, just a few minutes couldn’t do any harm, could it? The previous night had not been kind, between having to do away with several Crows who refused to see reason and then coming home to a child that refused to sleep half the night due to one of those newly erupted teeth. On the other hand, all it took was just a few unsupervised moments for Alonzo to find something that was both utterly enchanting and dangerous to explore. The memory of Sevarra’s terrified scream and swearing readily came to mind from the time she discovered their son trying to crawl off with one of her wands in his mouth.

Another little grunt drew him from his thoughts. He looked over to see what was going on. The boy had crawled over to the hound, put his small hands on the beast’s side… and pushed himself into a standing position? The little one giggled and wore a smile that traveled to his quicksilver eyes.

“Mm, what are you up to, mijo? Thinking you’ll sneak away on another adventure?” Zevran asked.

The answering twinkle in the child’s eye seemed to say _Yes. Yes, I am!_

He got onto his knees and held his arms out. “Come here, my dear.”

The boy hesitated for a moment. One wobbly leg went in front of the other as he uncertainly made his way to his father. One step and then another and another. He made it a whole six steps before falling on his rump, just a fingernail’s breadth out of reach of his papa’s arms.

Zevran felt a surge of pride flood into his chest. His boy had walked! He’d finally walked!

“Amora, come! You must see this!”


End file.
